1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a voltage generating circuit and a display apparatus having the voltage generating circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a voltage generating circuit for enhancing a driving reliability of a display apparatus and a display apparatus having the voltage generating circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce manufacturing cost of a panel module for a display apparatus and decrease a total size thereof, a technology in which a gate drive circuit is simultaneously formed at a peripheral area of a panel when a switching element positioned at a display area of the panel is formed, has been adapted thereto.
Since the gate drive circuit generates gate signals by selecting a clock signal having a continuously varying phase, noise is generated due to the clock signal during a non-driving interval. Thus, various circuit structures for removing the noise generated during the non-driving interval have been developed.
However, when a temperature of the gate drive circuit is increased due to a long driving time, a high temperature noise is generated to the gate signal. Moreover, initial driving defects may be generated due to a leakage current, which is generated when a bootstrap is not normally completed, of transistors applying a low voltage to an output transistor of the gate drive circuit. The noise of the gate signal and the initial driving defects may decrease display quality.